Having His Baby
by Cena'sMistress
Summary: Acelynn is working for the WWE. She befriends a couple of the biggest superstars and becomes pregnant after one night with her wrestling crush. The problem is he's married. This is my first story. Please let me know what you think. M for mostly language
1. Chapter 1

"OMG….what the hell did I get myself in to?" I questioned.

"Look, Ace, you need to talk to him. You need to tell him what's going on." my friend's voice said urgently.

"How am I supposed to tell him?" I argued. "He's married!"

"Acelynn, you're my best friend and I love you no matter what, but you need to come clean and fix this." Mac said. "If he's the father, he needs to know."

"Mac!" I yelled. "Yes he's the father. He's…"

"Ok. Ok." She said calmly. "Just tell him. It will be fine."

I ran my fingers through my long dark blonde hair as I paced back and forth in my office.

"Ugh….fuck," I growled. "I'm so stupid."

Mac sighed, "Well I gotta go. The boys are gonna be home from school soon."

"Alright."

"Good luck, Ace. Let me know how everything goes."

"Okay…." I whined.

"Take care of yourself," she said sincerely.

"I will," I sighed.

"Bye," we said in unison.

I ended the call and sighed again. I carefully set down my cell and sat on the edge of my office desk.

"Care to explain why you're so fucking stupid?" a deep voice asked.

I turned my head to see a handsome WWE superstar standing in my doorway.

"Randy!" I said surprised.

He chuckled as he walked in and sat down next to me with questioning eyes.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied, shaking my head.

As much as I played it cool, he knew. Randy always knew. We had only known each other for about 6 months, but he was one I trusted most in the business. He knew me all too well.

"It's nothing." I smiled weakly. "Just stress."

He shook his head at me and grinned. "Nice try. How about the truth, Ace?"

I quickly got up, ran to the door, looked to see if anyone was around before finally closing it. I leaned against the door before looking at Randy.

"I'm pregnant," I said barely audible.

"What?" he said confused.

Standing up, he walked over and was now in front of me.

"What did you say?" he asked again.

"I'm pregnant." I repeated.

"Wow," he said rubbing his chin. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. There was no mistake. No doubt about it. I was definitely pregnant.

"Is it…" he began before I cut him off.

"Yeah….there's no one else. There hasn't been anyone else." I said with tears now spilling down my face.

I was now looking down at our feet. I felt ashamed. I knew better. I would never do something like this. I would never mess with a married man even if he was in an unhappy marriage, but things happened and one thing just lead to another and it couldn't be help it. I was totally infatuated with this man.

Randy let out a deep sigh.

"What am I gonna do?" my voice shook.

He shrugged. "I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback 2 months

I had been working for the WWE for about 4 months. I was working in Talent Relations. My job basically was to help keep all the paperwork organized and run errands and any other job I was given to do. I do have some chances to work with talent at certain events and that's how I met Randy.

I was at one of his autograph signings. He had me running errands for him, I was taking pictures of him with his fans, and I bought him lunch. Then he asked me to give him a much needed shoulder massage. I thought he was just being a flirt, but he insisted it all in just fun.

We talked a little bit about things outside of work including our relationships. I had just broken up with my boyfriend before moving out to Stamford to start work and he was obviously married and had his little girl.

"So I heard you have your eye on someone?" Randy asked.

I took a sip of my drink. "Really? Who told you that?"

Randy's eyebrow wriggled. "Things get around," he laughed. "Who is it?"

"It doesn't really matter. It's just a crush and he's married anyway." I replied.

"Is he on Smackdown or Raw?"

"Are we playing 20 questions now?" I giggled.

"If that's how you wanna look at it." He chuckled. "Anyway…Heel or Face?"

"Well…he's just himself."

"Cena!" He smiled.

I was completely taken back. "How did you know?"

Randy chuckled before taking a sip of his beer. "Really?"

I shook my head and giggled. "Whatever." I said sipping my drink again.

"Have you worked with him yet?" He asked.

"No I mostly file the paperwork. I'm lucky to have even worked with you." I giggled again.

He smiled. "Well I'll introduce you to him…."

"Really?" I asked excitedly as he nodded.

Later that night at the PPV event, I met John Cena.

John was super nice as always. He was so good with his fans and I was no exception. Maybe it was just me or that I worked for WWE, but he seemed a little friendlier towards me.

"So are you enjoying your time here?" John's deep voice asked.

"Yeah. " I replied with a huge smile. "I've made some new friends, but it's been hard to get used to being so on my own. Sometimes I wish I could just hop on a plane and go home."

"That's understandable. It gets kind of lonely out on the road too." He grinned.

I nodded as I leaned against the table behind me. I had never really stood backstage at an event, but it was pretty cool seeing everything that goes on.

"You know" he began. "Being gone 240 plus days out of the year, these people here, become your family."

I nodded. "Yeah. The friends I've made out here are the people that I count on the most right now. My parents are always just a phone call away, but…"

"Sometime you just need someone to help you out when you're down." He said.

I smiled.

"So Randy is a good friend I hear. I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh no…."I said nervously. "What did he tell you?"

"He said that he had a hot little blonde that was dying to meet me."

My face must have gave away my feelings as John laughed.

"Hot?" I repeated as my face burned.

John chuckled. "Yeah."

I wanted to know what else Randy could have possible told him, but I wasn't going to push it. I was having such a good time just talking to John and looking at his beautiful blue eyes. I could stare into those eyes all day.

Then John's music began to play.

"Well that's my cue. It was really nice to finally meet you." He said as he took my hand in his.

"You too." I said with a huge grin.

"I'll see you around sometime?"

I nodded. "My door is always open if you're at the office."

He nodded and let go of my hand. He winked at me before he walked out onto the ramp. As the crowd cheered and booed, my heart melted thinking and replaying that wink over and over. That image would be forever engraved in my mind.

Later I was back in the catering area trying to decide on what to eat.

"I suggest finding another option." a voice said behind me.

I turned with a smile. "Hi."

"I was going to go look for something to eat myself, if you'd like to join me?" John asked.

How could I ever refuse?

"Sure!" I said excitedly. "What did you have in mind?"

About 45 minutes later we had found a small town with a quiet bar.

"Have you been here before?" I asked as we sat down at a table.

"A few times." He said sipping his beer. "Foods usually pretty good, but it's always been quiet which is nice after long days."

I nodded in agreement.

"The fans are great, don't get me wrong, but it's nice to be able to eat your food when it's still hot." He chuckled. "And it's nice to just have a nice conversation with a friend."

I blushed as I took a long sip of my Malibu coke.

"What did you do before coming out here?" he asked.

"I worked at a hospital." I replied.

"Really?" He asked almost surprised.

"Yeah well….I worked in the kitchen. I was a dietary aide." I replied.

"Nice. Good for you." He smiled.

"Thanks. I really liked it." I smiled at him. "But when I heard about this job, I had to try. This is like my dream job."

"Well I'm glad you did. "He said sincerely.

I stopped smiling as the tone of the conversation became more serious. "I am too."

We ate our late night dinner while making small talk. The food was good just like John said. We finished our dinner and our drinks before heading back out, on our way to the next town.

We had been driving about 2 hours not saying much to each other the whole time when John finally spoke up.

"Are you staying for the show or are you heading back to head courters in the morning?" John asked.

"Well…I was probably just gonna stay for the show and then fly back afterwards." I replied.

I looked over at him. His eyes were glued to the wet road as the rain pelted down. Then I noticed the smirk creep onto his face.

"Do you have a room for the night?" he asked.

I thought about what he was asking, when he turned to me.

"Acelynn….?"

I held my breath. "No..." I lied. "I don't have a room."

John's smirk grew until his dimples poked his cheeks. I may be getting myself into trouble for this one, but how much trouble can you get into with a married WWE superstar?


	3. Chapter 3

About another hour later, I was standing in John's hotel room. We dropped all our bags on the floor as John made his way over to the bed. I was so nervous. I had always dreamed of the day something like this would happen; but I had no idea what was going to happen. John being married, not much could happen.

John picked up the remote and turned on the tv. "Make yourself at home." he turned around and smiled at me.

I picked up one of my bags and quickly went into the bathroom. I decided to get ready for bed now that it was close to 4 in the morning. I put on a pair of black shorts and a pink cami and then twisted my long hair up into a loose, messy bun on the top of my head. I walked back out to see John still standing next to the bed.

I felt his eyes on me as I walked over and stood in front of him. "Where should I sleep?"

He gave me a slightly confused look before he smiled. "What do you mean? "

"Well there's only one bed?" I said more nervously.

He chuckled. "I know…"

He now towered over me as we looked into each other's eyes. I sucked in a deep breath as he rested his hand on my neck and began to gently massage it. I swallowed hard before licking my lips.

John smiled as he leaned down and placed a small kiss on my lips. He pulled away just enough to look into my eyes again.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I shook my head. "It's okay." I whispered back.

The smile I gave him must have reassured him that I was truly ok with it. He pulled me into him this time and kissed me again. I know I shouldn't, but I couldn't help myself. His kisses were so amazing. They were passionate yet sweet at the same time. Although there were butterflies in my stomach, I didn't feel so nervous anymore. John had kind of a calming effect on me.

His hands trailed down from my neck to my chest and all the way down to the hem of my shirt. My shirt was tugged and soon pulled over my head. My hair then fell down and laid against my bare skin. I let out a deep sigh as he pulled off his shirt just like he does in the ring. I was amazed to be here with this handsome man, the man of my dreams. Those thoughts continued as we looked at each other again. I could see a slight smile behind all of the seriousness. His hands dropped down to my hips as he continued to watch me.

I looked at his tags against his firm chest before I carefully picked them up. I recognized most of the names on them and secretly wished that one day I could be that important to him. I wanted to be that close to him, be a part of his family. I laid the tags against his chest as I carefully felt every ripple down to his hard abs.

I finally built up the nerve to look at him again. He was smiling, which made me smile. In one swift move he picked me up and laid me down on the bed. We kissed again as I wrapped my legs around his waist. We continued to kiss for a few minutes before he moved his kisses down and stopped just above the band of my shorts. He grinned as he slipped them off. I sat up to unbutton his jean shorts as they dropped to the floor next to my shorts.

He pushed me back onto the bed as he laid down next to me. He started kissing my neck as his hand explored my body.

End Flashback

That night, 2 months ago, was at the time the best night of my life. John and I had sex….twice. It was the most amazing experience. After our first time, we laid in each other's arms and cuddled. I admitted to him that I really did have a room. He chuckled and told me he knew. He also told me what was going on between him and his wife, Liz. She was tired of him being gone all the time. She was also having an affair with someone from back home and she was seriously thinking of asking him for a divorce.

He told me that in no way what we had just done was in response to anything in his marriage. I could hear the hurt in his voice as he talked about her, but he said that this was something he wanted to do. He hadn't felt that connected with anyone in quite some time. I was happy he chose me and that I could be the he came to in a difficult time. I was also glad that he trusted me. We decided that it would be our little secret and only be friends, but not before we had some fun in the shower before we left for the arena.

"Look Acelynn," Randy said snapping me back to reality. "You need to tell him."

"I know. I know, but…." I said starting to panic.

"Calm down." He said hugging me. "It's going to be okay."

After a minute, I pulled away and looked a Randy.

"John's a good guy, Ace." he said quietly with a small smile. "He's understanding. Tell him….maybe he'll be happy?"

I shrugged. I had no idea what John would think, but I didn't think happiness would be one of his feelings.

Flashback

A week after my little affair with John, I found him at my office.

"Hey!" I said smiling at the handsome man sitting on my desk.

"Hey." He replied.

"What are you doing here?" I said closing the door before walking over to him.

"Shooting a promo." He answered.

I thought about that early morning. I could still feel his touch and his kisses.

"I also came to see you." He added as his blue eyes began to shine.

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah," he smirked as he now stood in front of me.

He put his arms around me in a protective hug. I smiled as I hugged him back.

"I keep thinking about that night." He admitted as he backed away.

"I have been too." I said quietly.

He sighed before sitting back down on the desk. I sat down next to him, waiting for him to say something else.

"Liz and I are starting our divorce process."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. Maybe we could be more than friends. Maybe this was his way of telling me that he's ready to move on.

"Did she find..." I began.

"No." he said. "I never told her. She has no idea. We just can't do this anymore. We haven't been in love with each other for a long time. She's still fucking that other guy and I'm just tired of being held down. I just want to have my life back. I'm tired of dealing with shit like this." He chuckled. "Women are difficult. I'm ready to focus on my career and not my failed marriage."

I nodded to show him my agreement even though it wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear. All I could do at this point was to be a friend.

"Well you have to do what's best for you." I said forcing a smile.

He smiled while rubbing my thigh. "Thanks Acelynn."

He kissed my cheek and then headed to the door. "I'll call you sometime. Maybe we can hang out?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"Alright." He smiled.

He then walked out leaving me to sit alone. I don't why I had this feeling of being heartbroken. John and I were never really anything, but I guess I was just hoping that maybe we could been.

End Flashback


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you everyone so much for your wonderful reviews! You guys are great! :)_**

"I don't know Randy. We're friends, but I don't think he's really gonna want to be tied down to some girl he screwed around with and got pregnant. I don't think that this is something he wants." I sighed with frustration.

"Geezes, Acelynn." Randy said with a touch of anger. "You're so fucking hard on yourself. Why do you have to be like that? You're not just some girl. John honestly does care about you."

I shrugged. As much as I wanted that to be true, I felt like I could lose his friendship. John and I had talked a lot in the past 2 months and even spent a few evenings out together, but mostly it was all in fun.

"Whether you know it or not, that guy has feelings for you. Maybe romantic feelings, maybe just friendship, but he cares about you. You are one of the major topics when we talk." He admitted.

I felt my cheeks begin to flush. "Really?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "He told me you're kind of a little hard body."

If hadn't before, I was blushing now. I know we agreed to not talk about our sex session, but I was kind of excited that John had told Randy about it.

"He also told me about the hotel room situation…." He smirked.

I blushed again. "Yeah….well I was just having so much fun with him and…so...I told him the truth after..."

"Yeah…I get it." He chuckled. "Anyways…go find him, call him, something…and tell him you want to talk."

I sighed. "I wish I could just text him or write him a note. It would be so much easier."

Randy smiled as he shook his head at me. "Ace…a note? This isn't high school. And…yes it might be easier, but it's better to tell him in person."

"Okay…" I said hugging Randy. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled. "I gotta get going, but I'll talk to you later."

I nodded as I watched my friend walk out the door. My next mission was to find John and tell him my or I should say our, little secret.

I decided to fly out to the Saturday night Raw show. Being that it wasn't televised, the atmosphere would be more laid back and calm which is what I needed.

I walked the hallways before the event started. Since I wasn't working, I dressed in my normal street clothes. I wanted to look good for John so I decided to wear a cute pair of jeans and a black slimming tank top. I did my make up so my blue eyes would pop and put my hair up in my usually messy bun. I felt like I looked good, like I should be able to get John's attention.

I scanned the rooms and back hallways in search of one person I was there to see.

"Hey are you looking for someone?" one of the stagehands asked me.

"Ummm…yeah. John Cena." I said nervously.

"He's in the ring." He said.

"Thanks." I smiled weakly.

I felt like I was going to be nauseous. My stomach was doing flips and my heart was racing. I walked through the doors and saw him in the ring talking to Zack Ryder. They both turned when the door clicked behind me.

"Acelynn!" John said excitedly.

He slide out of the ring and walked up the aisle to me. I stood there with a nervous smile. It had only been a couple months, but what if he could tell? Once he finally reached me he wrapped his huge arms around me. I held him tight and took a deep breath. I didn't want to let go. His embrace calmed me. It made me feel like everything was going to be alright.

"What are you doing here?" he smiled at me.

"I came to see you. I wanted to talk to you." I said quietly with a slight smile.

I could see the confusion on his face. "You came all the way out here to talk? About what?"

I got scared. I really didn't want to tell him now. I didn't want it to mess with concentration and ruin his night. "Nothing really. Just stuff…..I missed you John."

I smiled when he did. "I missed you too."

He told Zack he'd see him later and then led me to his dressing room.

"So you really flied out here just to see me?" he said shocked.

"Yeah." I smiled as I stood in front of his door.

"I'm so glad you're here." He smirked. "Since you are here," he said closing the gap between us. "How about we go out after the show tonight?"

"Ummm….sure. What did you have in mind?" I said nervously.

His smirk grew as he opened the door, pushed me into the room and he closed the door behind us. He pulled me into him and began to kiss me. I let my emotions go and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I almost forgot about why I was really here. I really didn't even want to think about it. I just wanted to enjoy the moment….so that's what I decided to do. Things started to get pretty hot and heavy when we were interrupted.

We laughed and continued to hold onto each other.

John took a deep breath. "I need to go….and…something. I can't go anywhere with this."

I giggled. I knew exactly what he meant. I could feel it too which made me happy to know that I had that kind of effect on him.

"Okay…." I said as we let go of each other.

"I'll see you after the show." He smiled before walking out the door.

I nodded. I had the whole show to think of how to tell John that I was pregnant. As I watched the show from the back of the arena, I continued to think, but nothing I came up with seemed like the right way to tell him.

The show came and went all too quickly. Before I knew it, John and I were back in the room.

"Shower, and then we'll go." He said walking into the bathroom.

The water began to run when I heard him yell. "Where do you wanna go?"

I got up from the chair I had sat on and walked over to the shower.

"I don't know. I'm kind of hungry." I said loud enough for him to hear over the water.

"You wanna go to Applebee's or something?"

"Applebee's is good." I grinned.

Hopefully it would be quiet and not too many people around….especially fans or I'd never be able to tell him. Plus I don't want a fan to overhear news like this.

After a while we finally made it to the restaurant.

"Hi. I'm Jasmine. I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with a drink?" The tall brunette asked.

John looked at me to order first.

"I'll have water." I said.

"You don't want a drink tonight?" John asked.

He seemed a little surprised because we always had a drink…or drinks when we went out together. I shook my head with a slight smile.

"Water's fine. Thanks." John replied.

"Okay." The waitress smiled before leaving.

"So how are things?" John asked now focused on me.

I shrugged . "Alright. Busy with work. How about you?"

"Alright..." he smiled. "The divorce was finalized last week. So I'm official single again."

I grinned. "Yay…" I said quietly cheering.

He chuckled. "I know. About time, huh?"

"Yeah…" I said seriously. "I just want you to be happy John."

His dimpled smile popped out. "I am happy. The happiest I've been in a long time. Things are perfect right now. I really wouldn't change a thing."

My stomach started to do flips again. There was no way I could tell him…not now.

Our drinks came and we ordered dinner. We ate it while talking about traveling, his divorce, and life in general. We laughed so much that I felt I had made the right decision not to tell him tonight. I wanted to enjoy anytime that I could have with John.

After we ate, we headed back to the hotel. He asked me to stay in his room again. I told him I would if there was no "funny business" because I was tired. It was a total lie. Although I was tired, I was so ready to have an amazing night with John…the single John.

John borrowed me, more like I stole from his bag, a CeNation tee. When he came out of the bathroom to see me in one of his t shirts, he smiled.

"Nice." He smirked. "No funny business, but you wear that? Are you out to torture me?"

I giggled. "How is this torture? I'm just wearing your shirt." I said as he held onto my hips. " I just want to be comfortable. And...it feels good …to wear your shirt."

"Alright." He chuckled.

He let go of me, we climbed into bed and laid down. My heart was racing for 2 different reasons. One was the hot man lying next to me in just his boxers. And the second was that if we couldn't keep our hands off each other, would John be able to tell that there was something different?

John rolled on his side to face me.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." He said before kissing my cheek.

"Goodnight, John." I smiled returning the kiss on his cheek.

He rolled back over onto his back while I rolled onto my side facing away from him. John was truly a good guy. The more I got to know him and spend time with him, the more I fell in love with him. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost him.

We said our goodbyes and got on separate flights the next day. That was probably the last time I would see John when things would be somewhat normal between us. We talked often during the next few weeks, but hadn't seen each other. I also tried to avoid Randy. I didn't want to have to explain how I didn't tell John about the baby yet.


	5. Chapter 5

I was running around the hallways doing errands when I saw John and Randy. I smiled at them, but continued to walk by.

"Hey Ace," Randy called after me. "What's the hurry?"

"I got errands to run." I said walking away quickly as I tried to cover myself. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

I just wasn't ready to John. I still couldn't figure out a way to tell him. A few minutes later I returned to my office just like I promised. John and Randy were both waiting for me.

"Hey..." I said quietly as I held a stack of folders in front of me.

"Hey" they said in unison.

I knew something was up. And that something was not going to be good.

"So…Ace…what's up?" Randy asked with his arms crossed.

I was a little scared with the way the guys were acting, but I tried to play it off. "Nothing. Just working. Why?"

"Why are you avoiding me?" John said now standing next to me. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"What do you mean? I have been talking to you." I replied.

"I know, but something's different about you. I think there's something you're not telling me." He said.

I sighed and looked at Randy. More than likely he told John. "Did you tell him?"

Randy started to walk out the door. "I pointed out the obvious, but you're gonna tell him now."

Then Randy walked out, closed the door and left me and John.

I started to feel sick. After all this time with no morning sickness, it sure felt like it was coming at this moment. My palms got sweaty and my mouth went dry. I swallowed hard.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" John said nicely. "You're starting to worry me."

He ran his fingers through my hair, waiting for an answer.

I sighed as I pushed John on the desk. "You need to sit down for this."

John stared at me waiting to hear what I had to say.

"John…." I began but felt like I couldn't finish.

I began to feel shaky as I felt my face flush. I began to feel very warm.

"Ace…" he whispered as he took my hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it. His eyes drilled into mine. "It's just me. You can tell me anything."

"I'm pregnant John." I whispered as I looked at our hands intertwined.

It was silent for a moment until I spoke again. "You're the only…"

"I know." John said quietly when he finally spoke.

I looked at him as the tears began to fill my eyes. "I'm sorry. I never meant..."

"Shhh…." He said as he stood up. He held me tightly making me believe that everything would be alright.

"Acelynn…I know." He said as I tried to listen between the tears. "Look, I admit, it's a lot to take in right now, but we'll work it out."

I cried harder into his chest. I don't think he could have said anything more perfect.

He pulled away and took my face in his hands as he wiped the my tears. He smiled. "Why didn't you just tell me? It's been almost 3 months."

"I tried that night when I flew out to see you, but I got scared. I was afraid you'd be mad or..."

He shook his head. "How could I be mad? I never planned on having kids, but…things happen. Maybe this was just meant to be."

"Maybe…I know we just kind of did it, but I thought being on the pill for years would be enough." I sniffled. "I did everything I was supposed to. I haven't gotten pregnant before and now," I shrugged. "It just happened."

"Honestly, pregnancy was the last thing on my mind. I kind of had the same thought process you did." He chuckled. "And now we know my little soldiers work."

We both laughed. "Well your welcome." Then I sighed with relief. "I should have told you when I found out."

He shrugged. "Well I didn't miss anything yet did I?"

"Not really?" I smiled. "I just had a confirmation visit."

"Okay." He smiled.

"I do have my first doctor's appointment." I replied. "It's Wednesday at 1. Do you wanna go with me?"

"Well…" he frowned.

He was probably busy. He was always busy. I should have told him earlier and then maybe he could have scheduled it around all of his other projects.

"I've got a few things I have to do, but I think I can squeeze you in." he chuckled.

"Yay!" I smiled and hugged him again.

"So what happens at this appointment?" he said as he let go and sat back down on the desk.

"Well we can hear the heartbeat for the first time and the doctor is going to figure out the due date, which should be pretty easy…."

"Yeah." He smiled. "Since it was only that one time."

"Yeah." I smiled. "So…. I'm sure you have a hotel room or are driving tonight, but you can stay at my place if you want."

He looked at me with his classic grin. "Sure."

After gathering up our things, John and I made our way out to the car. He drove to my apartment as I gave him directions.

"This is a nice apartment." He said stepping inside my small apartment.

"Thanks." I said setting down my purse on the hall table.

"Are you okay?" he chuckled.

Swaying back and worth, I giggled. "I really have to pee….baby on the bladder you know."

He continued to laugh as I ran to the bathroom.

I found him still standing there a couple minutes later.

"Better?" he asked.

I sighed with relief. "Yeah."

He grinned.

"Anyway…" I smiled. "I'll show you around."

I gave him the grand tour and ended it with the best room in the house.

"And this is the bedroom." I said stating the obvious.

He smiled. "Only one bed?"

I nodded with a smile.

"And no funny business?" he asked seriously.

I shrugged and licked my lips. "We'll figure that out later. I'm gonna change. Make yourself at home. I'll be out in a few minutes."

John returned to the living room as I stayed behind. I dug through my clothes and finally decided on a pink beater and little black shorts since I didn't have to hide my belly from John anymore. I pulled my hair up into a loose, messy bun and then made my way back to the living room.

I slowly walked in to see John standing there watching TV. When I came into his sight, he smiled. His gaze instantly went to my stomach.

He grinned as I walked closer to him. When I stood right in front of him, he put his hand on my slightly, barely there, belly.

"Wow..." he said looking down. "I know it's been 3 months, but I didn't think you'd be showing already."

"Omg…" I pouted. "Is it really that noticeable?"

Then he looked at me with a huge grin on his face.

I shrugged. "It's almost the end of the first trimester. I guess ….And I'm one of the lucky ones who hasn't had morning sickness, so I'm only gaining and not losing weight."

"Really?" He asked as I nodded. "That's great." He smiled. "So it's been pretty…uncomplicated…so far?"

"The hardest part was telling you." I admitted.

He smiled as he gently rubbed my belly.

"How about we go to bed and talk more about baby stuff tomorrow?" he smirked.

I raised my eyebrow at him. We may be going into the bedroom, but we weren't going to go to bed. "Okay." I grinned.

He swiftly picked me up. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he held onto my butt. I knew what John wanted and that's when I started to kiss him.

He laid me down on the bed never breaking the kiss. Once all our clothes were shed, John just stared at me.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked sitting up against the headboard.

He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing's wrong. Just looking at the most beautiful woman who is carrying my child."

I smiled. John was so sweet, he almost had me in tears…happy tears. I rolled over onto him gently and kissed him.

We woke up late that afternoon. John had to shortly for Raw. He would be gone for the next few days while I had to stay and work at the office.

I sighed as I watched him grab his bag a head to the door. I followed behind him and we left together. We drove to the office in silence. Once we got there, I was about to say goodbye.

"I'll walk you to your office." He said quietly.

I nodded.

Once we got to my office, I closed the door behind John. I sighed again. "I wish I could go with you?"

"I know. I wish I could take you with me, but I promise I will be back by Wednesday." He said taking my hands in his.

"Are you sure, because I can reschedule?" I asked.

"No…" he smiled. "I will be there."

Tears started to well in my eyes as I tried to hold them back.

"Hey…" John said grinning. "Don't do that."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." I began. "I'm going to miss you and these hormones…"

He chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

"I'll call you every night." he whispered in my ear.

"Okay." I pouted.

He pulled away. "Alright… I really have to get going. It's a 3 hour drive and its already after 2."

"Okay….be careful." I said.

He nodded with a small smile. "I will."

He gave me one last hug and a little kiss on the lips.

"Take care of yourself and the little lime." He said rubbing my belly.

I giggled. "I will."

John was actually getting into the whole baby thing. We did some homework before leaving the apartment. We found out that at 11 weeks, the baby was about the size of a lime. It would be about 1.6 inches and about a quarter of an ounce. By the time John comes back, the baby will be about the size of a plum, growing another half an inch and quarter of an ounce.

But for now John was leaving. I walked him to the door and let him out. We smiled and said our final goodbyes as I watched him leave. I was really going to miss him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the great reviews! You guys inspire me to keep going :) This is kind of a short chapter, but I think it's kind of fun ;)**

"Hey Acelynn." A voice said behind me.

I turned around to see one of my coworkers, Rachel.

"Hi Rachel." I said sadly.

"What's with you? You've been acting strange lately." She asked.

"Oh nothing. Just been busy." I said.

It wasn't a total lie, but it was also none of her business. We were coworkers and that was it.

She laughed. "Uh huh."

I looked at her confused.

"I saw you walking out of this building with John Cena last night and your car was left here. Then you came in today with him. Something's going on with you two." She smiled. "Are you two having an affair?" she whispered now getting in my face.

"Okay…" I said. Now I was upset. "First of all, John is divorced and second, we're just friends."

"Really?" she grinned. "I didn't know he was divorced?"

The way she said it made me even more mad, like I was the other woman. I may have been at one time, but they got divorced and it was not because of me.

"Yeah, well it's only been a month since it's was finalized." I said defensively. "He doesn't just put it out there that he's divorced. He's private about his personal life."

"Well I didn't know you two were so close." She snapped.

I shrugged. "We've just been talking the past few months."

"Honey…" she began. "You can't fool me. I'm sure there's something else other than friendship going on. You're hiding something and I'm gonna figure it out."

As she smiled and walked away, I went back into my office and sat at my desk. Sooner or later people were going to find out I was pregnant and they would be asking who the father was. I don't really know how to handle all of this right now. I needed John. I needed him to calm me down. All I knew was that John and I had a lot to talk about when he got back.

I survived the weekend and then Monday night by watching Raw. John called every night just like he promised. I told him all about what had happened at the office after he left.

He told me we would talk about that on Wednesday when he came back. He didn't want me getting upset. And he laughed when I told him I practically had an orgasm when I saw him on Raw. I guess it was kind of funny, but all these hormones were really affecting me. I mean I always thought John was hot, but lately he's been irresistible.

Tuesday came and I was in my office filing some papers when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it.

"OMG….John!" I jumped into his arms and held him close to me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He said as he put me down.

Then he looked at me, smiled and took my hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked being dragged behind him.

He smirked. "We're going to have lunch out in the café."

"But it's lunch time." I said.

He chuckled. "Yeah…."

"Everyone's out there….."

"And…" he smiled.

"And there's been rumors going around all weekend." I said.

"Well…"He grinned. "We'll fix that right now."

John continued to hold my hand as we walked into the café. I felt eyes on us the whole time. John sat me down at an empty table and kneeled down in front of me.

"What would you like for lunch, sweetheart?" he asked.

I smiled. Although we were kind of putting on a show, he wasn't acting any differently than he normally would.

"I just want a salad…." I said about to stand up.

"Wait here." He smiled. "I'll get it."

I watched him go up to the line and wait. I looked around and sure enough, I saw people sneaking glancing at me and John. Once John returned with our food, we began to eat.

It was hard to eat when I knew everyone was watching and practically drilling holes into me.

"Ignore them Ace." John said.

I threw my fork down on the table and sighed. He set down his fork, grabbed my chair and pulled me over to him so now we were face to face.

I was a little taken back by his actions. John was just full of surprises today.

He chuckled. "Acelynn, what am I gonna do with you?"

I swallowed and shrugged.

He put his hands on my thighs and kissed me lightly on the lips. Apparently that was all I needed. For him to show that he didn't care, I didn't need to care either.

"Better?" he grinned.

I smiled. "Hmm…I think maybe another kiss would be even better." I flirted.

And he did just that. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled myself closer. Knowing that we couldn't control ourselves, we got up and ran back to my office with the whole café watching us.

Once John closed the door behind us, he picked me up and backed me up against it. With one hand, he unzipped his shorts and then pulled my skirt up just enough to get it out of his way. He did all of this without breaking the kiss. He then moved my thong to one side before carefully pushing himself inside of me. I gasped, but as amazing as it felt, I tried to be quiet. We didn't need our audience to have too much to talk about.

I had my arms and legs wrapped tightly around him and he moaned into my ear as I dugged my nails into his shoulder. We began to kiss again. It felt so good; I knew it wasn't going to last long. I arched my back as he thrusted deeper.

"Oh John…" I moaned quietly.

"Cum Ace." He whispered.

I was in pure bliss. It was the best sex I had ever had. So good that I felt light headed. John held me for a minute longer, resting his head on my chest before he put me down. When our breathing returned to normal, we both laughed before John gave me a small peck on the lips.

"How about we get outta here and go back to your place?" He suggested. "We can make dinner and just relax before the appointment tomorrow."

I smiled and nodded.

Grabbing my purse, we walked out of the office. There were a few people in the hallway…spying, no doubt, but we just smiled at each other and didn't care who heard us.

**Sorry I'm not that great at intimate scenes, but I hope you guys liked the chapter anyway :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long...been moving all weekend. I might not get another chapter up until after Friday, but I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

We got back to my apartment, made dinner, ate and then settled on the couch. John flipped through channels as I cuddled next to him. It felt so good to just be with him, I didn't care what we did as long as we were together. He put a protective arm around me and once we agreed on something to watch, he put the remote down and rested his hand on my belly.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" I asked.

When he didn't say anything, I looked up at him and saw the smile on his face grow.

"Of course! I can't wait to see the little plum." He grinned.

"Someone's been doing their homework." I giggled.

"I have." He said proudly. "At the beginning of the second trimester, most of the baby's vital systems are fully formed. Now we're in the growth and maturation stage, and next week, it'll be the little peach."

I laughed again. "Wow! You really have been reading up on this pregnancy stuff."

He smiled. "Well that's my kid in there." He said rubbing my belly. "I want to be prepared and know what's going on."

"Oh…John." I smiled as I put my hand on top of his. "You are going to be such a great dad."

"Thank you." He said sincerely. "I hope so."

I kissed his cheek. "You will." I said before I asked him what had been on my mind for a long time.

"How are we gonna tell our families?" I asked.

"Well my family's getting together after I get back from Tribute to the Troops and I figured we could tell them then." He replied.

"We?" I asked.

I guess I never thought about how "we" would have to tell our parents together. I just figured a phone call to my parents would be the easiest for me, but I guess if both of us could actually sit down with the families, it might help break the news a little more gently.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Don't you think that my family would like to meet my baby momma?"

I burst into laughter. "OMG…John!"

He also laughed. "Ok, seriously though, I want you to meet my family and I would like to meet yours."

"I would love to meet your family! And you can meet my family at their Christmas party!"

He nodded. "I think that would work...deal?" he said extending his hand.

I took his hand and shook it. "Deal." I smiled.

"So my other question is what do we tell them about us?" I asked.

John pulled away. "Well…" he began.

I could tell this was the somewhat confusing part for him. Our relationship was once simple…friendship, but still simple, even though sex was involved. Now there was another person to consider, someone needs that we were soon going to put before our own.

"Just tell them the truth. You work in TR and we met through Randy. I was going through a tough time in my marriage when we met. We got together one night and have been good friends ever since. And now we're…having a baby together."

My smile slowly disappeared. Still just friends after everything we've been through in the past 3 months. That, to me, was the most hurtful thing that John could ever say to me. I was ready to be fully committed in an actual relationship, but he was still stuck on being friends. I guess being friends was much better than what the turn out could have been.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing…" I lied. "I'm just kind of tired."

"Do you wanna go to bed?" he asked.

"No." I said lying down at the other end of the couch. "We can stay out here for a while."

"Okay." He shrugged.

We continued to watch tv until I drifted off to sleep.

Later, I woke up and found myself in my bedroom. John must have brought me in here. I slowly crawled out of bed and walked out to the living room, where I found him, lying on the couch, trying to sleep.

"What are you doing out here?" I whispered now standing above him.

"What?" he said groggily.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

He shrugged.

"John…it's okay. You don't have to ask anymore. This is your home too." I smiled.

He was so cute, such a gentleman. He sat up as I took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom with me.

"What time is it?" He asked as he slowly climbed in the bed.

"Two." I replied climbing in on the other side.

We laid down and I heard John make a comforting sigh.

"Better?" I giggled.

"Much." He grinned.

"Good night John."

I kissed him and rolled over with my back to him.

"Night Acelynn."

In a matter of minutes we were both asleep.

The next morning we got up, showered, and dressed. We made it to the hospital just a few minutes before I was scheduled for my appointment. My name was called and we were both escorted to an exam room. The nurse took all my information and started to run a few of the normal tests that were taken at any doctor visit. Moments later our doctor entered.

"Hi." She smiled. "I'm Dr. Troy."

She shook our hands and then picked up my file that was lying on the counter.

"So Acelynn... how are you feeling?" she asked paging through my paperwork.

"Good." I said nervously.

"Good." She smiled.

"And is this…" she said looking at John. "is daddy?"

He smiled and nodded. "I'm John."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled. "Ok kids…how about we run a few more little tests and figure out a due date?"

I looked at John and smiled.

After running the tests and asking for a little information about my previous history, Dr. Troy, figured out a date.

"How does June 6th sound?" She smiled.

I looked at John for that answer.

He just smirked. "Sounds alright." Then he looked at me. "Sounds like we'll have an interesting WrestleMania."

"Yeah." I said sarcastically. "My first WrestleMania while working for the WWE and I have to be like…7 months pregnant. Thanks a lot John."

He chuckled. "My pleasure, Ace." He replied with a wink.

Even though I wasn't excited about being pregnant during WrestleMania, I would just have to deal with it. I mean, how bad can it be?

Dr. Troy then pulled out the ultrasound machine. John sat close and held my hand the whole time. Once the screen began to show a blurry little figure, she pointed out the baby.

"Alright here is the head…there is the spine, and…arms and legs."

I looked up at John, who had an even bigger grin on his face.

John looked at me, still smiling. "There's our little plum." He said quietly. "Kind of looks like an alien."

I laughed. "I know! That's what a lot of my friends told me it would look like."

"Ok mom and dad, how about we take a listen to this little one's heartbeat?"

Once we heard the heartbeat that's when things changed. It was real now. There really was a baby growing inside of me, John's baby. I was so happy at that moment. I had a wonderful guy who seemed excited to be a dad. It kind of surprised me though, this from the guy that said he didn't want to have kids and that kids weren't for him.

I grinned "OMG… can you believe it?"

He shook his head. "No turning back now. You're stuck with me forever."

I shrugged. "Well being stuck with you has been good so far."

"Everything looks and sounds great." Dr. Troy interrupted. "How about we print out some pictures and then you are free to go?" she asked.

"Can we get a few extras?" John asked.

I looked at him. "One for your parents, one for the old man, one for my mom, and one for us."

"Of course. How many would you like?" she asked.

"I guess 4." I smiled.

"Better make it 5." John added.

It was so sweet that John was so excited that he wanted to give the parents their own copy of our baby's first picture.

On the way back to the apartment I decided to ask John who the 5th picture was for.

He smiled at me. "Well…I thought we'd keep one at the apartment and the other one I'd take with me. Keep it in my bag."

"Oh, John!" I smiled on the edge of tears. "That is so sweet."

"I'm gonna miss you the whole week I'm gone." He admitted.

"I know, me too. It's gonna be a long week. I wish I could go with you." I said wiping away a single tear.

"I know." He said rubbing my thigh. "But we just can't risk anything happening over there."

I nodded. I knew that was the only reason otherwise I would be going overseas with him.

"Just like last time, I promise I'll call you every night until I come home."

John called my apartment home. It sounded so nice to hear him say it.

We stopped for lunch before heading back to the apartment. When we got home, we relaxed on the couch for a couple hours before John headed to the gym. I decided to go with him, just to watch. Oh was I in for it.

I never knew being pregnant could get you so worked up watching someone work out and when you were watching John Cena, that was it! At times I just wanted John to drop whatever he was doing so I could take him into the locker room and have sex with him right then and there. The man was making me seriously hot and he must have noticed because he kept shaking his head at me with a dimpled grinned.

Later John and I were making dinner later when he brought the gym.

"Did you have fun watching me at the gym today?" he smiled.

"Yeah…" I smiled back. "Why?"

"Well…" he chuckled. "You just seemed a little bothered by something. I felt like you were undressing me with your eyes."

I blushed. "I was….. I was waiting to just go into the locker room with you and..."

"Next time…." He whispered. "Just say so." He kissed me on the cheek before walking away to place the plates on the table.

"Really?" I questioned as I turned to him.

He shrugged. "If I would have known that's what you were thinking, I would have been up for it."

"I'll remember that for next time." I giggled.

We had a nice evening just relaxing. That was all we ever did when we were at home. After dinner and watching some ESPN, we headed to bed.

Still half asleep, John woke me to say goodbye before he left early that morning. As I was getting ready to pout, he kissed me for a few minutes, told the little plum to be good, and then left as I went back to sleep.

The week went by very slowly. I missed John so much. He called every night and we made plans for when he returned. He'd do Monday night Raw, come home and then we'd leave for his mom's and then his dad's after that. He admitted how much fun he was having , how great the fans were, and how nice some of the gyms were, but he was ready to come home and have me meet his family.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks later, we were on our way to meet his family. I felt very nervous meeting his mom. But she was so sweet. At first she seemed really shocked and was lost for words, but the more we told her about us and the baby, the more excited she seemed to be. At one point, she pulled me aside and told me that she could see how happy her son truly seemed. She was hoping that John would settle down with me and the baby. She wanted to have him home more often. She knew that that wouldn't have happened anytime soon, but with a baby on the way, she thought it would change his mind and she couldn't wait to have another grandbaby to love and spoil.

We didn't stay much longer because we had to make it to John's father's place.

I was even more nervous to meet his dad and on top of that, his 4 brothers and their wives and girlfriends would be there. I decided to wear a cute pair of jeans, a cami, and a cute black sweater… to cover up the now more noticeable bump.

We planned to go the first night without telling anyone about the baby. I just wanted everyone to get to know me and like me before they found out I was having John's baby. This could be the difference in acceptance or not, but they all ended up being very welcoming.

"This must be Acelynn!" John's dad smiled as he hugged me.

"Hi." I smiled as I hugged him back, careful not to get to close.

He then looked at John. "Good to have you home son."

"Good to be home old man." John's dimples popped.

"Well…" Fabo began. "Everyone is in the living room."

I followed the two men through the hallway and into the living room, where I met the rest of the Cena boys and their families. We all sat and talked a little before dinner. Everyone definitely showed their interest in me.

After introductions and a few stories, the men and women soon went separate ways. The boys went downstairs as the girls began the finishing touches on dinner. They began asking me all sorts of questions.

I was a little uncomfortable, but I answered all their questions like how John and I met, how long we've know each other and of course if we were really just friends.

"Yeah…" I smiled while standing at the kitchen counter. "John and I are just friends. We haven't known each other for very long, but…he's my best friend."

"I don't know." John's sister in law smirked. "You've only known each other for 4 months, but I already see the way you 2 look at each other. I've known John for years now; I think there's more than what you two are letting on."

I just smiled and shrugged. Then we were interrupted by the boys. They were laughing and already drinking.

"Acelynn…can I get you a drink?" Matt asked.

"Yeah…" Sean piped up. "We have beer, some wine and…"

"No thanks." I smiled. "I'm okay."

"Oh…come on. Have a drink with us." Dan added.

"Guys." John started as he dug in the fridge for another beer. "Lay off."

He then turned to me. "You want water or something, Ace?"

I looked at him and sighed. "Yeah. I'll just have water."

He went back into the fridge, took out a bottle of water and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said quietly as he smiled at me.

"Hey, so when is dinner going to be ready?" Fabo asked entering the kitchen.

"A few minutes. Everyone go sit down at the table."

I followed everyone out to the dining room and sat between John and his dad, who sat at the head of the table.

It was nice to be included in family's Christmas. Everyone was so happy to be together and it was also the family's time to catch up on all the current happenings, but…John and I seemed to be the huge topic most of the time. With the all curiosity, it was hard not to tell them the truth, but we kept our story and that was the end of that…for the time being.

After just sitting at the table for a while, the boys headed downstairs to play pool so I decided to follow John this time hoping to avoid any more questions. I didn't totally avoid the questions. Even though I didn't have to answer any of the boys questions, John did. The boys were a lot harder on John than the girls were on me.

John sat on one of the bar stools as he waited his turn as I sat next to him.

"John…I don't understand you." Dan said. "You're divorced now. You have this beautiful girl, and you still choose to be single and just friends?"

We looked at each other as we both smiled. Maybe his brothers could make him see that he should be with me. I could be the one for him.

"Yeah, man." Matt smiled. "You better make you're move soon before someone else does."

John chuckled as he stood for his turn. "Guys, thank you for your concern, but I'm a grown man and I can figure that out for myself."

I grinned and shook my head. Well…maybe he won't listen to them. I know John has his own opinions…strong opinions, but I thought family influence would help. After his turn, John sat back down on the stool and pulled me up onto his lap.

"I'm sorry that everyone is giving you such a hard time." He whispered in my ear.

I turned to him. "Me, a hard time?" I giggled. "I think you're the one that is getting a hard time, but it's okay. I was ready for it. And…" I smiled. "It's your family and they're just trying to figure everything out and protect you."

"Oh…" He smirked as he rested his hand on my thigh. "You may be right, but you only know the half of it. You didn't hear everything they had to say when you were in the kitchen with the girls."

"Aww John, you poor baby. " I laughed.

John continued to smile at me. "I know, but I think that there's some jealousy."

"Really?" I grinned.

"Yes." He replied.

I shrugged. "Well I guess I'm pretty cute."

John chuckled. "Cute wasn't exactly the word I would use, but yeah. You are a beautiful girl, Ace."

"Thanks." I blushed.

John was always so sweet…and he could be such a flirt. I just wished that this friend's thing could turn into more. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey…" Steve yelled. "Go to your room if you two are gonna be doing that."

We all laughed. I sighed and got off of John and stood in front of him.

"I'm gonna go lay down for a while." I said quietly.

"Are you okay?" John asked now standing.

I nodded. "Yeah. I think I just ate too much and now my stomach just kind of hurts."

"Okay. Do you want me to come up with you?" He asked.

This was the part where he was always so sweet. He truly worried about me.

"No…" I said. "I'll be okay."

"Well if it gets worse, just let me know."

I nodded with a smile.

"I'll be up in a while." He smiled.

"Okay." I smiled back before I turned and walked away.

I quietly snuck upstairs and went into John's room. I loved being in his room. I couldn't believe I'd ever get to see it.

I put on a pair of red and black flannel pj pants and a black cami and climbed into John's bed. I sighed. It felt so good to lie down. It had been a long drive and I felt exhausted. I turned on the tv and fell asleep a few minutes later.

I woke up not even an hour later and John was still downstairs. I was just about to put on a hoodie and go downstairs when there was a knock on the door.

"Ace…it's me" John's voice called from the other side of the door.

I opened the door as he walked in.

"You're up." He said. "I thought you'd be sleeping."

"I just woke up. I was gonna come downstairs." I said.

John looked down and smiled. "Cute pjs"

I giggled. "Thanks…but my tank tops are getting a little tight."

I pulled down my shirt a little bit to cover up some of the bare skin that was showing.

"I see that." He smiled as he touched my swollen belly. "It looks good on you though."

"John…" I giggled. "You are such a liar." I said as I playfully slapped his arm when he pulled me into him.

"Well it's true." He said more seriously. "Ace, you're hot pregnant."

"Thank you." I blushed.

Then he leaned down and kissed me. Of course I started to kiss him back, but then we stopped when we heard someone clear their throat. We turned towards the door.

"Son?"

"Dad?" John said surprised.

John's dad continued to stare at us. I could hardly move. I just stood still. We had been caught. Our relationship would no longer be secret…but that wasn't the thing I was worried about.

We moved away from each other and John dropped his hand from the side of my stomach and blushed.

"Dad, I…" He began as he looked at me. "We…have something to share with you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long to get that last chapter up. I moved this past weekend and just got my internet hooked up last night. So to make up for it, here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy :)**

John and I sat on the bed as Fabo stood in front of us with arms crossed.. I rested my hands in my lap and waited for somebody to say something. I felt like a little kid who was now in trouble.

"Dad…Acelynn and I…are having a baby." John said calmly.

Fabo nodded.

"We were going to tell you tomorrow once everyone got to know each other, but uhhh…" John began.

"So what are you two? Are you together then or..." he asked.

John and I looked at each other and then back at his dad.

"We're just friends." I finally spoke.

"What happened? John you've always been careful not to get yourself into a situation like this."

"Well dad…it's kind of a long story."

"Well…son…I have time." He said rocking back and forth on his heels.

John and I told him that it was just a onetime thing and pregnancy was the result.

Fabo then turned to me. "How far along are you, sweetheart?"

"Almost 4 months." I replied quietly.

"4 months?" He repeated. "Didn't you two just meet 4 months ago?"

John dropped his head. "Yeah."

Fabo looked between us. "I'm happy for you son, but…"

"Dad…" John began as he smiled at me. "I know everything is happening really fast, but it's okay. I'm happy.I know this is unexpected from me, but be happy for us."

Fabo smiled when John reached out and placed his hand on my belly. "I didn't think this would ever happen….I never really wanted to have kid. You knew that and now it is happening."

"Well to tell you the truth son, I didn't think this would ever happen for that reason." He smiled. "But congratulations kids!"

We all smiled. I felt relief when Fabo smiled. I knew then that he had accepted our decision to have this baby…not that there was any thought of doing anything else.

"Ace, where is the picture?" John asked.

I went to my suitcase, found the present and gave it to Fabo. I sat back down next to John. He put his arm around me as we watched his dad. His dad unwrapped the picture frame and grinned.

"Is this…" he began.

John nodded. "We had our first appointment right before I left for Tribute to the Troops."

Fabo continued to smile. "Congratulations again. I'm happy for you both."

John stood up and hugged his father. "Thanks dad."

Then Fabo stood in front of me and pulled me up into a hug. He kissed me on the cheek. "Welcome to the family."

I smiled. "Thank you." I said quietly.

He then stepped away and looked me up and down. "It's hard not to notice."

I looked at John who just grinned.

"Well goodnight kids. See you in the morning." He said before walking away.

John turned to me and hugged me. "How about we go downstairs and tell everyone else now?"

"Okay." I smiled.

I was going to grab my hoodie, but John stopped me. "Ace, don't hide it. Let's just go down there and see how long it takes for someone to notice."

I nodded with a smile.

John took my hand and lead me downstairs to where everyone was now hanging around.

"Look whose back." Matt said.

John sat on one of the stools and I sat down on top of him. He put his hands protectively on my stomach.

"What were you guys doing up there?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, John? You were only going to be gone a second?" His sister in law questioned.

John chuckled. "Ran into dad...had a nice talk."

John then started to run circles on my belly.

"Ahhh..." Steve said. "About?"

"You guys are really nosy tonight." John shook his head.

"You guys gonna have another beer with us?" Dan asked.

John pushed me off of him, took my hand and we walked closer to the pool table.

"No. We're fine. Plus, Acelynn can't drink anyway…" John chuckled as he stood behind me. He then wrapped his arms under my expanding waist.

"Why not?" Sean asked.

Everyone turned their heads towards us.

"Acelynn…" Matt's wife said. "Are you pregnant?"

I nodded with a slight smile. "Yeah."

Everyone took a closer look. Then all the questions came. John and I laughed and told them the whole story…everything from the day we met to our first appointment.

Everyone congratulated us with hugs and pats on the back. Some even had to touch my stomach just to make sure it was for real…although there really wasn't anything to feel just yet.

"Well, sweetheart…" John began. "How about we go back upstairs and go to bed?"

"Omg… that sounds so good." I sighed as everyone laughed at me.

John took my hand again as we said goodnight and went back upstairs.

John quickly stripped down to his boxers as I laid down and pulled the blankets up around my neck. He crawled in behind me and put his arm around me.

I sighed deeply and then moaned.

"Feel better about everything now?" He whispered.

I nodded and turned around in his arms to face him. Pushing myself against him, I ran my fingers under his waistband.

His surprised look quickly turned to a pleased one. He growled as my hand slowly slipped under his boxers. He grinned before he kissed me and I kissed him back…hard. I had wanted this since the day I was at the gym with John.

"Ace…are you sure?" he asked.

"Come on John." I whined as I kissed his cheek. "Don't you want to?"

He grinned. "Of course."

After our steamy little sex session, John kissed me goodnight.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I watched him walk to the door.

He turned to me and smiled.

"Sandwich and cartoons?" I asked.

He chuckled. "You know me so well."

All I could do was shake my head and smile.

"Just go to sleep. I'll be up in a while." He said as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

I rolled over onto my side and sighed. John's bad habits really sucked. He does the same thing every other time we had sex. Well…except the time in my office. But if were at the apartment or in a hotel room, he has the same routine, sex, sandwich, and cartoons.

I laid in John's old bed for a while, thinking about being a part of this wonderful family before I finally fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I woke up with a full bladder, one of the many joys of pregnancy. I got up, ran to the bathroom and returned a few minutes later to see John still sleeping. I heard some noise downstairs so I changed into some jeans and a long sleeved tee and went down.

"Well good morning, Acelynn." John's father smiled.

"Good morning." I smiled back.

"Come sit down, dear." Fabo said standing up to let me sit in the recliner.

"Thank you." I said sitting down as he sat on the couch next to Sean.

"I almost forgot about what happened last night until you walked in." Steve smiled.

I nodded. "Yeah…" I put my hand on my little bump and rubbed it. "Surprise."

"It's kind of unreal." Matt began. "I didn't think that John would ever have a kid."

The others all agreed with Matt. As much as I knew about John, I for sure was surprised by the way he handled everything. We talked more about the baby details and about the due date, John's work schedule and if he'd take time off. There was so much to think about. It wasn't like this baby was going to be born into a normal family. This baby would be born to a single, yet supported mother, grandparents who lived states away, lots of uncles and a few aunts, and the biggest thing of all was that this baby's father was one of the WWE's most prized superstars.

Everyone turned when John walked into the living room.

"Hey, kid." Fabo smiled.

"Hey, old man." John nodded as he walked over and stood in front of me. "Has anyone offered you breakfast yet?"

I looked around the room as everyone smiled at the sight in front of them.

I shook my head and smiled.

"Come on." He smiled and pulled me up. "Let's go find something to eat."

I followed behind John as he lead me into the kitchen.

I stood at the kitchen counter as John rummaged through the refrigerator.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked still digging.

"Yeah…" I said leaning on the counter. "I didn't even hear you come up last night."

John stood up and turned to me. "I tried really hard to be quiet and not shake the whole bed."

I giggled.

"Anyway…" he grinned. "How about cereal?"

I smiled. "Cereal is fine."

John poured the cereal and milk and we sat down to eat. Everyone else slowly poured into the kitchen grabbing their own breakfast just as we had finished.

"So kids, what are the plans for today?" John's father asked.

"I'm going to take Acelynn for a drive around town." John said putting the empty bowls into the dishwasher.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I really want to see where John grew up and where he liked to hang out as a kid."

"That sounds like a good idea. You two have a lot to learn about each other before the little one gets here." Fabo said.

He was somewhat right. There were still some things that we needed to know about each other, but we had talked and been around each other so much lately that we already felt like we had been friends for years. The two of us went upstairs and got ready for the day. I fixed my hair and makeup and then we were ready to leave.

John grabbed my coat and held it out as I slipped it on. "Ready?" he smiled.

I nodded as I put on my ugg boots.

After getting into the car, we spent most of the afternoon driving around. He showed me where he went to school, the places he liked to hang out and some of the local hot spots.

"Last, but not least." John smiled as he turned off the car's engine.

I looked out the window to see a gym and not just any gym, the gym. I smiled at him. Any fan of John's would know and have heard of this gym.

"That's right." He grinned. "The infamous Hard Nocks Gym."

We got out and walked into the gym. Because people were still celebrating the holidays, it was kind of quiet except some of the more serious weight lifters.

John dug in his bag and handed me a pair of shorts.

I gave him a confused look as I took them. They were a pair of my shorts.

"You're gonna work out with me today." He smirked.

"What?" I said shocked. "John, no."

I tried to hand him back the shorts, but he wouldn't take them. All he did was smile and nod.

"No." I whined. "And you had to pick the smallest pair of shorts I own?"

He grinned. "They are just what I found in your suitcase."

I sighed. Oh was he going to be in trouble later.

"Come on." He chuckled.

He put his hand on the small of my back and pushed me to the women's locker room.

"It'll be fine. I'll go easy on you." He laughed.

I looked at him and pushed my lip out.

"I'll meet you out here in a few minutes." He smiled as he turned and walked into the men's locker room.

I walked into the locker room and slowly changed into my shorts. I piled my hair up onto my head and looked at my image in the mirror. There was no hiding the bump today. Although I wasn't that big, it would still just be there.

After fixing my shirt, I walked out of the locker room. I stopped to see a bunch of people now in the gym. Great, the locals now knew he was here, so they were flocking to see him and welcome him home. I sucked in a deep breath and looked for John and of course he wasn't hard to find. He was right in the center of the crowded room.

I stood at the back of the crowd and watched him for a few minutes before he excused himself.

"There you are. Ready?" he smiled.

I shook my head. "No!"

"Good. Come on." He said taking my hand and leading me over to some mats.

"We're just gonna stretch first and then we'll just do a short work out."

I kept the pout on my face.

"Hey." John pointed at me as he laughed. He stood directly behind me and whispered. "Damn girl, that is sexy as hell. You do that again, and I'll bend you over right here."

He wrapped his strong arms around me and cradled my belly.

"John…people are watching." I said looking around as I held onto his arms. "Aren't you worried that…"

"I don't care. People are gonna find out sooner or later, Ace." He said calmly as he turned me around.

I was now facing John as he still held me. "What about Liz?"

He shook his head and grinned. "She's not a part of my life anymore. You are the one care about. You, and our little avocado."

I giggled. Every week he knew the baby's size by The Bump's size chart. It was so cute how he remembered.

"This baby…" He continued as he placed his hand over my stomach. "Is now the most important part of my life."

I smiled at him. "Aww John…" I stood up on my tippy toes and gave him a small peck on the lips.

He smiled back at me.

I pulled out of his arms and we sat down on the mats. We stretched and then did some pilates type poses and stretches and then he said I was done.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he grinned.

"No I guess not." I said quietly.

"Alright…I'll finish up and be done in about 15 minutes."

I followed him through the rest of his work out. I watched as he did all his reps along with others that were there. I know I was being watched even though I tried to stay towards the back again, but people couldn't stop looking at me. I guess as John has said before, let them think what they want.

When he was done, I returned to the locker room and changed back into my street clothes. Once I was dressed, I headed back out to the gym. I saw John standing around with a couple of guys.

I heard them asking all kinds of questions, some which happened to include me, the pregnant hottie.

"Guys, she's a close friend of mine." John said.

I walked over to the boys and looked at John. I knew he didn't want to have to explain further.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I'm ready to go back to bed."

"God…" John chuckled. "Pregnancy sure has put you outta whack. All you wanna do lately is sleep or have sex…"

"John!" I smacked his arm as the guys laughed including John.

"Guys…" John said shaking each man's hand. "Nice talking to you. Have a good rest of the holiday season."

After the goodbyes we headed back to the house.

"Are you upset with me?" John asked as I changed into something more comfortable.

"No. Why would I be mad?" I asked confused.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Maybe because of what I said back at the gym, how we were just friends or how I kind of made fun of your pregnancy ...moods…I guess."

"Well…" I began as I sat on the bed next to John. "That's what I smacked you for and…we are just friends. Everything you told them is true."

Once I said that, I could see the hurt look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

There was a pause before he finally spoke. "Nothing… just thinking."

He got up and kissed my forehead. "Have a nice nap. I'll wake you before dinner."

I nodded and watched John close the door as he left. I don't know what I said that was so wrong or why he looked so hurt. I thought that's all he wanted was to be friends? I wanted more than friendship maybe he was starting to too?

About an hour later John came and woke me up. We went downstairs and had dinner with everyone. Then it was time for our goodbyes. Fabo hugged me and told me to come back before the baby was born. He wanted to spend more time getting to know the lovely woman is son knocked up. I now knew where John got his sense of humor. I told him I would and then we left.

We had a long drive to my parent's house and we had to keep on schedule if we would make it in time for the party, but all I could think about was their reactions to our surprising news.


	11. Chapter 11

We arrived at my parents' house right on time. We had about 2 hours before everyone would start arriving. My family welcomed John with open arms and since we had such a long drive, John and I both decided to nap before the party started.

Once the party started, I introduced John to my grandpa and the rest of the family.

"So this is John?" my grandpa said shaking John's hand.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." John said with a smile.

I stood listening to their conversation for a few minutes.

"So John, let me show you around." I said pulling him away.

My grandpa smiled and continued to greet the rest of the newly arrived family members as I pulled John into the office.

"Nice place. He seems happy." John said looking out the window.

I nodded. "Yeah, but grandpa's doing fine. Everyone misses grandma, but it's so nice to finally have our huge family get together like we always did when she was still here."

Thinking about grandma upset me. I started to get teary eyed. I wish she was here. She'd be so happy and proud of me.

"Hey" John said quietly as he ran his hand up and down my back in a soothing way. "I know it's hard and I know you miss her, but try to have a good time. Everyone here has missed you, so just enjoy your time here before we have to go."

"I know. I miss them too and I wanna have fun while at home, but what am I gonna do?" I whispered back now looking at John.

He had a puzzled look on his face.

"The baby." I whispered. "What do I tell everyone? How do I tell my parents? I don't want to do this by myself. I can't do this by myself."

I began to panic. It was all setting in. What if my parents got upset and didn't want or care about this baby? But they're my parents. They would support me no matter what…I hope.

We faced each other. John now had both hands massaging my back before he stopped just below my shoulder blades. "You're not going to do this by yourself. What makes you think that?"

"I just thought that I'd have my mom through the whole pregnancy and have her be there to help me…before the baby is born and after…you know?" I said sadly.

John frowned. "I get that it's hard for you not having family, especially your mom, in Stamford, but you have me. I'm always going to be here for you."

"Promise?"

He chuckled. "I promise."

He pulled me into a hug. I held him tightly. He made me feel so good and took all the bad thoughts away until I heard my sisters voice.

"Acelynn, quit hogging John. Mom and dad want to talk to him some more." My younger sister Macy said.

John laughed as I pouted. He let me go and smiled at me.

"Go…" I said. "I'll make you a drink."

He smiled. "You know what I like."

I started to make John a drink when a few of my cousins walked into the office. We talked for a while about our latest accomplishments and how I was doing out in Stamford. They also asked me about John, but so was everyone else. They all wanted to know about the handsome man I brought home with me.

After awhile I finally found John talking to my dad and my uncle.

"Here." I said handing John his drink.

He grinned. I know it had been like 20 minutes, but I got caught up with other relatives.

"I know, but I kept getting stopped. I'm very popular today and so are you." I said.

John just laughed. "Thanks."

"Ace…" My dad said looking up at me.

"What?"

"So I hear some girls at the office have been giving you a hard time." He began.

"Yeah?"

"And you're just going to let them get away with it?"

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

My dad was a very kind person, but he wouldn't stand for any crap either.

"Don't let them walk on you. Stand up for yourself." He encouraged.

I nodded. "I know dad. I just try to ignore it mostly, but I won't."

"Don't let her start any fights now." My dad said to John.

"Don't worry. I'll keep my eye on her." John smiled and then winked at me.

"Acelynn can be full of piss and vinegar when she gets mad or doesn't get her way." My dad added.

John chuckled as I pouted again. "Well I've started to see that side recently."

"I'm sure you will if you spend more time with her." My dad laughed. "With that face…" he pointed at me. "You'll probably see it right now. She'll probably run out there and tell her mother."

I turned around and went out to the kitchen where all the women were gathered including my mom, sister, aunts, cousins and their kids.

"John seems really nice." My aunt Pat smiled.

"He is." I said sitting down at the table. "He's an amazing friend."

"How long have you known each other?" My cousin Sarah asked.

"Umm…" I began. I hoped to kind of avoid this question and get away with lying and saying I knew him longer, but telling the truth was probably the best. "About 4 months."

"Oh…" they nodded.

Once the questioning was over, it was time to eat. Everyone ate and visited for a while. Then John and I were left with my parents, sister, grandpa and my aunt and uncle and the cousins that lived across the street.

We opened gifts and talked more about my job and John's adventures in the business, when John said he thought it would be a good time to give my parents their gift.

John stood up from the couch and handed the small package to my mom.

She took it and read the gift tag that said from Acelynn and John.

She showed it to my dad and they both looked at us and smiled as John sat back down next to me. I began to feel really nervous. John took and rubbed the back of my hand as we watched my parents for their reactions. Once again in the situation of having to tell someone about my pregnancy, I felt nauseous and my hands were clammy.

My mom carefully unwrapped the frame as they both stared at the picture.

"What is it?" my dad asked as they both looked at us.

I bit my bottom lip and swallowed hard.

"Acelynn and I are….having a baby." John said, now with the whole family's attention.

The room fell silent as I began to feel more nervous. The tension in the room definitely made me feel like this wasn't going to be a happy announcement.

My mom took a deep breath.

"Omg." My sister said under her breath.

"A baby?" my dad said shocked. "I thought you only met a few months ago?"

"4 months ago." I said quietly.

"And how far along are you?" my mom asked.

I dropped my head down and whispered. "About 4 months."

"Acelynn Marie!" my mom yelled.

I knew this would happen. I wanted my parents to be happy, not yell at me like I was a little girl. I felt the tears begin to fall and John squeezed my hand tighter.

"How could you do this?" She added. "These past 4 months you never mentioned a thing about it."

"Mom…" I said quietly. "I thought it was just better to tell you rather than to call or send you an email."

"And you told us that he was married when you met." My mom said.

"I was." John said calmly. "My ex-wife and I started the divorce process a week after Acelynn and I met."

My dad shook his head in disappointment. I felt horrible, but John held his head high.

"Acelynn…" my mom said now more calmly. "I just can't believe what you got yourself into. You have a good career, you were making it good on your own, and now…."

I looked at John with tears streaming down my face. I felt so ashamed and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I know…." I said.

"I thought we talked about this. Most of your friends have children and look what happened. Most of them are now single and are without a job." My mom said.

"Mom, I know…" I began as I wiped my tears. "We didn't mean for this to happen…" I looked at John as I stood up. "But we're happy. John has been so supportive and I'm not going to end up like my friends. I'm going to keep my job and John is not going to leave. He is going to be in his child's life."

"Acelynn…I'm sure John will be as supportive as he can, but what happens when he's on the road all the time? Or when he…" my dad added.

I shook my head and ran out the door. I couldn't listen to any more.

I ran out in to the cold winter air as tears trickled down my face. I pulled out my cell and quickly called the one person I could depend on.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Ace…" The deep voice said.

I couldn't even say anything. I just cried into the phone.

"Ace, what's wrong?"

"My parents…they're so upset. What…I don't….what am I going to do?" I cried.

"First of all, you need to calm down. Stop stressing. It's not good for you or the baby." He said soothingly.

I tried to breathe deep as I wiped my face.

"Ok now just relax." He said. "They will come around, just give them some time. That was some pretty big news you just dropped on them."

"I know." I sniffled.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I think so." I replied.

"Ace?"

"Yeah?" I said quietly.

"Are you really ok?"

"Yeah…" I sniffled with a grin. "You keep me sane, Randy. What would I do without you?"

"I don't know sweetheart. You'd just be going through a lot of shit." He chuckled.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I can always count on you."

There was a comfortable pause before Randy spoke again.

"So." He began. "Where's the sperm donor?"

I giggled a little. "Randy!"

"Hey!" He chuckled. "I was just..."

Soon I heard heavy footsteps behind me.

"I know. Thanks Randy. I gotta go." I said. "I'll call you later."

"Ok sweetheart."

I hung up and put my cell in my pocket with John now standing in front of me.

"Ace, come on. Why are you standing out here? It's freezing." he asked.

"I had to get out of there. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted them to be happy. Why do they have to make this seem like such a horrible thing that happened? They don't even know anything that has gone on between us. They don't even know you." I yelled.

John's look softened as me pulled me into his arms. I buried my face into John's massive chest and cried harder than before.

After a few minutes I calmed down and he handed me my coat.

"Can we go somewhere?" I asked as I put it on.

He reached up to my cheeks and wiped away the remaining tears.

"Sure." He said. "Where do you wanna go?"

I gave John me a small smile. We got in the car and I gave him directions to the movie theater. We picked a funny movie and were able to relax for a couple of hours. After the movie, we headed back towards my parents.

"I'm not ready to go back." I said quietly.

"Sweetheart, you have to face them sometime."

"I know, but I just don't want to deal with it tonight. Can't we wait until tomorrow?"

"Okay." He nodded. "What do you suggest we do then?"

I thought for a moment. "Well…I'm kinda hungry."

"Really? After the huge dinner we had?" He chuckled.

"Yep..." I smiled.

John and I decided on a small little coffee shop. We ordered some sandwiches and had some warm drinks. John had his coffee while I had chai tea.

"So what did you say to my parents earlier?" I asked taking a bite out of my panini.

"You mean after you stormed off?" He chuckled.

I sighed while giving him the evil eye before bursting with laughter.

John laughed again too and even though I was upset about what had happened, John could always make me feel better.

"I just asked them to understand that we didn't plan any of it and that we are really happy." He said sipping his coffee.

"John, you're so good at handling this stuff." I said with a small smile.

"I also told them to give you some time. We would talk to them more about everything later." He added.

I shook my head.

"Acelynn, I know this is hard for you, but they'll come around. They love you and just want the best for you." She smiled.

"I know, but I'm not a little girl anymore. I can make my own decisions and take care of myself."

"No matter what…" He laughed. "You'll always be their little girl."

I shrugged "I guess."

We stayed and talked for another hour before heading back. It was late enough that I figured everyone probably had left so we wouldn't have to answer any more questions for the evening.

My grandpa was already in bed by the time we got inside the house. We quietly snuck upstairs and went into our room. I quickly changed into my pajamas and got ready for bed. Then I crawled into bed next to John.

"What now sweetheart?" He asked looking at me innocently.

"Bed." I said. "I'm so tired. This day has just been…."

"Alright. I get it." He smiled. "Let's just lay here, watch some tv and you can fall asleep."

I nodded as I cuddled up next to John. I closed my eyes and smiled. "Sounds good to me."

The next day we woke up early and made breakfast for everyone. After eating, John and I took my parents aside and talked more about John, the baby and me. They apologized and said they didn't mean to upset me, but they were just shocked and worried about me. I was now almost 1300 miles away and they wouldn't be able to be around for the rest of the pregnancy as much as they would have liked. After talking alone with John, they changed their minds. He had opened their eyes to how wonderful this really was. He made them see that this baby would have a loving family and also see how much John cared about me and the baby and hoped for the best.

My sister joined my parents, John and I for lunch downtown later. After that, John and I headed back to Stamford.

Once being back home in my own apartment, I was ready for bed. I felt like that was all I could…sleep. I felt horrible. I wanted to spend the time I did have with John. He was always so busy that this vacation was spoiling me. After this, it would be back to our normal everyday lives. I'd be back at the office and he would be on the road. Luckily, John decided to stay the night and would leave early in the morning for Raw.

I was half asleep when John kissed me goodbye. He said to call him later when I woke up.

The week went by super slow. Even being busy at work didn't help. I couldn't wait for John to come "home".

I was standing over the stove, stirring the soup I was making in the crockpot, waiting to hear the door knob turn. When it finally did, I ran to the door and leapt into a pair of big strong arms.

John laughed as he dropped his bag and held me tightly.

"OMG John…" I said as I buried my face in his neck. "I missed you so much. I thought tonight would never come."

John continued to laugh. "I missed you too, but I'm here now."

I slowly slipped out of his arms. I looked up at him and grinned.

"What?" he questioned.

"Let's go to bed." I smiled.

"Ace…" He whined. "Come on! That's all you ever do. Can't we just…"

I gave him a devilish look and smiled.

"John…" I said smoothly. "I said let's go to bed, not to sleep."

"Damn woman, you are just…"

"John…" I yelled. "Just…fuck me!"

John laughed as I pouted. With the look I gave him, he knew I was serious. He stopped laughing, gave me that classic John smirk and shook his head. "Well…I can't say no to that."


End file.
